Never Say You're Ugly
by killerkitty15
Summary: Felicija has had a crush on her BFF, Liet, for the longest time, but knows she'll never be good enough to get her attention. After witnessing Felicija get bullied by Anya, Liet makes a decision to show the Polish girl how much she really cares. Yuri, smut, NO FLAMES, mentions of bullying and an eating disorder (SUMMARY IS CRAPPY)


**OMG, what is this?! A YURI?! NO WAY!**

**YES WAY READERS! Read. This. Shit.**

_**(PSSSSSST! LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY THINGIE!)**_

_**Warning: lady friends having sexual encounters with other lady friends, SMEXINESS, bullying, happenings that can be classified as self harm, other things that will probably make you cry BUT a happy ending, bad language (aka swearing), human AU and human names used -list of those used and what country they're supposed to represent at the end**_

* * *

"You said they make fun of your body,

Humiliation in your eyes when you told me.

Well I'm going to find them don't you worry,

And I'll make sure they're really fucking sorry.

You said you're embarrassed of your body,

You told me you think you're really ugly.

Well my love, I know you don't see

What I see.

Anything that is beautiful,

People want to break

And you are beautiful

I'm afraid.

You said you're ashamed of your body,

You'd rather die than show me,

But I would love you in any form you'd take.

You said they say you're disgusting,

That they told you, you were fat and unworthy.

Well my love I hope you trust me

When I say you have a perfect body"

~_Ugly_ by Nicole Dollanganger **(A/N: whom I have been obsessed with as of late)**

* * *

Felicija bit down on the end of her pencil from where she sat in the very back of the classroom, next to the second entrance to the classroom; she tried to keep all emotion from her face, but something must have been in her eyes because she felt a shy tap on her shoulder. Looking to her left –there was nothing but a door to her right –she saw her Italian friend, Daisy, giving her a worried look. "Ve~ Felicija, are you ok?" she asked quietly her lips pulled into a small frown that didn't suit her at all. Daisy always smiled, her twin sister –Chiara –was the one always frowning and scowling. "You look kinda down."

"…Tak, I'm totally fine!" the Polish girl lied with a bright smile, "I just, like, spaced out I guess."

"Ve~ buona! I didn't want you to be sad~" she giggled her frown turning into a big, glossy smile, "Monika is always scolding me for spacing out-."

"Ladies, if I'm boring you, you are free to leave my class at any time."

The two girls jumped, blushes coating their cheeks as they turned to face their teacher who was standing at the front of the class room –scowling like always. "Ve~ we're sorry, Mr. Luddy!" Daisy said sounding practically close to tears, "Per favore, don't call my Nonno!"

The teacher, whose name was actually Mr. Beilschmidt, blushed bright red, pushing up his glasses. "Very well, Miss Vargas, but I _will_ call him if you keep insisting on calling me 'Mr. Luddy', understand?" he warned turning back to the dry erase board.

"Sì, signore!" Daisy said, waiting for Mr. Beilschmidt to turn around before leaning over to whisper in Felicija's ear, "Ve~ I convinced Nonno to go out on a date tonight with that bella signora he met at the grocery store, so io e mia sorella are throwing a party. You're invited~!"

"OMG, I'll, like, totally go," the blonde gushed keeping her voice low so their US History teacher wouldn't hear, "as long as Anya isn't going."

"I didn't invite her…" the Italian girl mussed raising her index finger and tapping her chin, thinking, "but I _did_ invite Nene…soooooo, she may stalk her there…"

With a sigh, Felicija shrugged, "I'll, like, still totally go anyway."

"Ve~ yay! I'll see you later tonight then?"

The Pol nodded. Satisfied, Daisy turned back to her notebook and attempted to copy the new scribble of notes on the board. Instead of following suit, Felicija returned to what had her nibbling at the end of her pencil.

Up in the front of the class, sitting in the second to last desk in the row, was Liucija **(A/N: no idea what Lithuania's human name is, so I just picked something random)**. The Lithuanian girl had been friends with Felicija ever since they were little girls and had been in every class with her since sixth grade; it was only natural that Felicija had ended up falling for the brunette, after everything they had been through together. But, apparently, the blonde had done something to piss off the universe or disrupt her good karma, because she was currently watching her BFF –bestie, amiga, the Juliet to her Romeo, whatever you want to call it –flirt endlessly with the Belarusian boy that sat in the last desk in the row. Liucija was twirling her wavy, brown hair around her index finger, smiling and giggling and –_fucking God_ –blushing as she talked to him; recently, she had been dressing to impress him, today Liucija –Liet, as Felicija affectionately called her –was wearing a white, silk blouse with short, puffy sleeves and the small, pink buttons unbuttoned low enough to show off a fair amount of cleavage, her wavy, brunette hair brushed and curled down her back and over her shoulders, black ankle boots with an one inch heel and a black skirt that clung in all the right places that ended about an inch or two above her knees.

_She's so beautiful…_Felicija thought, holding back the pitiful whine that just begged to be released, her eyes refusing to focus on anything except the Lithuanian's slightly tanned legs, slender and curvy and shapely and –fuck, no, she shouldn't be thinking about these things! Her heart squeezed, twisting and making her stomach feel queasy as she watched Liet lean closer to Nikolai –the Belarusian boy –making their shoulders brush. _I can't keep doing this…_she thought looking down at her notes but not really seeing them, _it hurts all the time. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't concentrate. I'll never be good enough for her! I'm not even her type…it's all because I don't have a fucking dick between my legs, isn't it?! No…No that's not it…she dated a girl once, right? It's…it's because I'm not pretty enough…it's because I'm fat, I'm selfish, I'm annoying. My nose is crooked, too small, I don't have full lips, I'm short, I have big thighs –thunder thighs –and I don't even have big tits to make up for it! _Felicija noticed her lip trembling and she sucked it between her teeth before anyone noticed.

The bell rang; signaling the end of school and Felicija quickly gathered her books –holding back tears –and was one of the first people to leave the room. She pressed her books tightly to her chest, hurrying down the hall –to her locker –with her head bowed; that was, until, a harsh shove had her falling onto the checkered linoleum, her elbow banging harshly as her books scattered and she fell onto her side. "Ow…" she muttered quietly, hair falling in her face as she raised herself up, sitting on the ground and looking up at whoever pushed her.

Anya stood with a wicked, sadistic smirk on her face, elbows crossed beneath her well-endowed breasts. She had long, slightly messy, beige-blonde hair that went down to her waist, a tight, V-neck, pink t-shirt, silver flats with a sparkly, black flower on top of where her toes were –grudgingly, Felicija had to admit the Russian's shoes were adorable –and a violet skirt that clung tightly to her waist with the assistance of a thick, black belt, ending at her knees with a matryoshka dolls pattern by the hem. "Kolkolkol, you should really be more aware of your surroundings, da~?" Anya hummed with that weird giggle of hers.

She glared, kneeling and beginning to pick up the books and papers that were now spread out in the hallway. "Whatever, big nose," Felicija hissed, venom in her voice_, this was the girl Liet dated Freshmen year_, "Don't you have babies to kill? Dictators to worship?"

"Bitch," the Russian snarled, "maybe if your fat ass didn't take up hallway space, I wouldn't have bumped into you."

It was like a knife cutting into her heart, lodging itself in her breast and making it hard to breathe. _I really am fat…_ If Felicija was alone, she would've looked down at her ass to inspect its size, squeeze her thighs to see if her hands could wrap around them, grope her sides to see if there were love handles, look down her shirt to inspect her tits, but she refused to let Anya see that. "You're just, like, jelly that I tots fucked Chun-Yan before you did!" she snapped dark bitterness coiling in the bottom of her stomach; she wanted to hurt the bitch. She wanted to hurt the Russian whore as much as she was hurting, wanted to see her break down, wanted to see hurt in her violet eyes and see them well up with tears before they fell down her ivory cheeks in a beautiful waterfall of sorrow.

Hurt flashed briefly in her eyes before anger took over, and she slapped Felicija across the face as her fingers trembled; Anya's nail caught the Pol's bottom lip, tearing it and making it bleed. Everyone knew about the Russian girl's crush on Chun-Yan, who everyone called Nene, which boarded on obsessive and stalkerish. Chun-Yan didn't really complain, although it was obvious she sometimes felt uncomfortable and creeped out when Anya got all stalkery, but otherwise the Chinese girl seemed to be on pretty friendly terms with Anya, even seemingly best friends. "You stupid cow!" Anya exclaimed trembling in rage, tears visible in the back of her eyes, "Stop lying!"

"Why would I fucking lie?!" Felicija snapped, her fingers dabbing at the split in her bottom lip, "Go ask her yourself, you dick munching cunt!"

"Whatever," Anya sniffed, "at least I'm not obese and disgusting, unlovable slut. Why don't you just die already and do everyone a favor." With that, the Russian girl turned on her heel and stomped away angrily.

The knife was twisted deeper, tears forming in the corner of her green, almond shaped eyes as she picked up her stuff and hurried to the bathroom for some privacy.

"_Felicija_!"

_Oh, no, oh God!_ The blonde whimpered, quickening her stride and weaving through the crowd; the tears were fogging up her vision and burning her eyes, lips trembling. _I'll never be good enough, s-so just stay away from me,_ Felicija internally screamed in the Lithuanian's direction, _go be with Nikolai! Go flirt with him and fuck yourself on his dick! Why can't you see how much you hurt me?! You're KILLING ME!_ She ran into the bathroom, hurriedly placing her stuff on the floor and running into a bathroom stall, closing it with her back as she leaned herself against it. Finally alone, tears poured down her cheeks, her lips parting to release quiet gasps, hiccups and sobs. _I'm fat, I'm a slut, I'm worthless_, thoughts of this nature kept on repeating unwelcome through Felicija's head, _she's right, no one can love me. I'm selfish, I'm a horrible person. I can't even get Liet to like me for my body! I'd be able to handle that, as long as she pretended to love me, I'd let her use me anyway she wanted!_ Pushing strands of hair away from her wet cheeks, the blonde touched her gag reflex, all the way at the back of her throat, with her fingers; she leaned over the toilet as the vomit rose up her esophagus, falling into the porcelain bowl along with her tears. _This is my punishment; this is what I deserve after how much I made my friends suffer. After I made Liet suffer._ The click of heels alerted Felicija to someone's presence and she quickly wiped her mouth off with toilet paper, throwing it in the toilet as well and flushing it.

"_Felicija_!" Liet said banging on the stall door, "I know you're in there! Please come out? What did Anya say to you?!"

"N-Nothing!" the Pol snapped hiccupping and sniffling, trying to stop the tears from falling; it was no use, though, with the sound of the girl's voice Felicija just found herself crying harder.

"Felicija, let me in!"

"_N-Nie_!"

"Po perkūnais, Felicija!" _(damn it, Felicija)_ Liucija cursed slamming her body against the door. The stall door was unlocked and the blonde stumbled forward, unprepared for Liucija's action. Turning, Felicija looked at the Lithuanian with wide eyes. Liucija sweeped her eyes over the blonde's face and torso before turning sharply; she locked the bathroom's main door before wetting some paper towels using the bathroom sink and grabbing the bottle of water she always carried with her. "You have some throw up on your hoodie," she said bluntly, making the Pol blush in embarrassment, Liet handed her a wet paper towel to scrub away the small spot of vomit. After the spot was gone, Felicija threw the used paper towel in the toilet, only to have Liet's bottle of water shoved in her face. "Drink this," Liucija ordered as she took the left over paper towels and began to gently wipe away the drying tears on the shorter girl's face. The gentle touched only made Felicija cry harder as she struggled to drink the water, cleaning out the acidic taste of vomit.

"S-Sorry…" she apologized beginning to cough and sputter, the water going down the wrong way and grating against her throat.

The Lithuanian shook her head. "Don't apologize," the brunette said leaning passed Felicija to throw the paper towels in the toilet and then flush it, "Please, tell me what Anya said to you."

Crossing her arms, she looked down and shook her head. "It's…It's, like, really, really stupid…"

Felicija soon found her chin being trapped between Liet's thumb and forefinger, her face being tilted up so that their green eyes met. "Felicija, it's not stupid if it made you cry like this…" the Lithuanian whispered, her other hand reaching up to cup Felicija's pale cheek, fingertips catching the tears that were trickling down to droplets.

She pulled her face away, biting her bottom lip and looking down at the bathroom floor. "She…she said that I…that I was fat," she admitted quietly, wrapping her arms around her obese, disgusting stomach, "th-that I was a slut and-and no one would love me." Felicija slapped a hand over her eyes as she began to cry again, the emotional wound stinging painfully.

"Oi, ne, ne!" _(Oh, no, no)_ Liucija murmured wrapping her left arm around the blonde's small shoulders and the other around her lower back, "That's not true at all, Po, not at all!"

"_Yes, it is_!" she suddenly yelled, her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence as she clutched the back of Liucija's blouse, "I'm fat and ugly and-and I'm _so fucking_ selfish, Liet! I'll never be loved not by you, not by anyone!"

Liet blinked, pulling back slightly so she could look in the blonde girl's eyes. "You're…you're in love with me?" the brunette asked eyes wide in surprise.

It wasn't until right then that Felicija's mind finally caught up with her, and her eyes widened as she realized what she had admitted_. Oh my God…OH MY GOD!_ Panicking, she began to thrash in Liet's arms, trying to push her friend away. "N-No-o, I-I –_let me go_! I'm sorry! J-J-Just, p-_please_, let me go-o!" Felicija cried sobbing harder and practically begging for the other girl to let go at this point.

"Ne."

" _'Ne'?!_ What do you mean _'ne'?!_ LET ME GO-!" Felicija was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering hers. Her eyes widened as she struggled to compute the fact that Liet's face was so close, that their lips were touching and _it felt so fucking fabulous!_ Liet's lips were soft and slick, warm and intoxicating; almost immediately, the Pol found herself pressing her lips firmly against Liet's with her eyelids drifting shut. Her hands found their way to the brunette's shoulder blades, her hands loosely fisting in the silk of Liucija's blouse, as she pulled away for a moment to suck in a gasp of air before being drawn back to those lips. Those heavenly lips that she had dreamed about, non-stop, for months on end, Felicija sucked on them, drawing them into her mouth and sucking in their flavor; their lip gloss was being smeared stickily on their faces, but they didn't mind. All that was important was the flavor of each other's lips as they sucked and licked, Liucija's hands running up and down the blonde's back –following the curve of her spine –and Felicija pressing herself harder and more insistently against the Lithuanian.

Pulling away, slightly panting, Liet rested her forehead against Felicija's. "Aš tave myliu." _(I love you too)_

"W-What?" the blonde breathed in shock, "I-I thought you liked Nik-Nikolai…"

"Ne, I was just doing that to make you jealous…" she whispered nuzzling her face in the tender flesh of Felicija's neck, "I even dressed like this too…t-to get your attention…I guess it didn't really go the way I hoped if it made you think like that… Aš atsiprašau, vaikeli." _(I'm sorry, baby)_

"It's…omg, it's more than ok," Felicija exclaimed eyes glossing over in joy, "I just…I didn't think you'd ever feel the same!"

"I didn't think you would either, that's why I was trying to get you to notice me," she explained pressing her lips down the column of the Pol's neck in an almost worshipping manner, "I love you, Felicija, I love you so much."

The blonde moaned, tilting her head to the side to allow Liucija more room to press wet kisses down her throat. Liucija obligated, opening her mouth wider and sucking along the white expanse of skin; the brunette didn't stop until the flawless neck was covered in bright red hickies that would later become black and blue, bruising. She moaned, loving the feel of the Lithuanian's soft lips on her neck; moving to return the favor and beginning to unbutton Liet's blouse. Once all the buttons were undone, she slid a hand up her soft, flat stomach, index finger teasing Liet's naval by swirling in the indent before moving up to her white, lace Victoria's Secret bra and cupping her breast through the fabric. Liucija's breath caught somewhere in her chest, her lips leaving the Polish girl's neck and moving to her lips; Liet tugged on the short blonde locks of her hair before invading her soft, wet mouth with her tongue. She grasped the zipper of Felicija's hot pink hoodie, tugging it downward as they tried to dominate the other's mouth; she pushed the hoodie off of Felicija's shoulders just as the blonde tugged off Liet's blouse. Felicija's finger's eagerly caressed the skin on the Lithuanian girl's shoulder blades; she pulled her lips away, licking up the saliva on the brunette's bottom lip and sucking on the flesh before moving down to Liet's neck to nip hickies in retaliation. "_Beautiful_..." the Pol mumbled against Liet's neck, "Can...Can I, like, t-take off your bra? Please?"

"_Yes_," Liucija moaned sliding her left hand deeper into the blonde's short hair and gripping it more firmly, "I want you..."

She unlatched the back of Liet's bra, tossing it onto the floor with the brunette's blouse and her hoodie; her hands firmly cupped the C sized globes, her right hand gently kneaded, finger tips caressing the curves and dips, while the index finger and thumb of her left hand began to gently pluck and twist Liet's nipple, making it hard. Gasps fell like a beautiful song from the Lithuanian's lips hands spasming and tightening in the back of Felicija's hair and the back of Felicija's black tank top. "If you want me," Felicija mumbled gently sucking and nibbling on the taller girl's collar bone, "then go ahead and take me."

Liet's breath stuttered face and neck turning red and the Polish girl's bluntness. Not wasting any more time, Liucija wrapped her arms around the blonde's lower back and spun her around, so that Felicija's back was pressed against the bathroom stall door, keeping it closed. "If you want me to stop," she said huskily, pulling Felicija's tank top over her head and tossing it to the ground, quickly pressing chaste kisses to the blonde's small shoulder, "just tell me."

"I _don't_...Don't stop, Liet, _please_."

She pulled away, her eyes sweeping over Felicija's shirtless torso, her breath catching sadly and painfully. "Oh, Po," Liet lamented quietly, her finger tips grazing the outline of the blonde's ribs and dipping into the gaps, "what have you been doing, Po? Have you been eating? And keeping it in?"

Looking down, and feeling ashamed, the blonde shook her head. "I'm sorry if it turns you off or...whatever..."

"No, don't apologize," she commanded, kissing the stomach dip that hadn't been there a few months ago, "I'll help you gain weight, I'll get you back to normal because I love you."

Felicija sucked in a shaky breath, fingers finding their way in the Lithuanian's wavy, brown hair. "Liet...please..." the Pol murmured tears threatening to spill over as she swallowed thickly, "Just..._please_..."

"I understand." Liet sucked gently on the sharp edges her hips bones, popping open the button to the blonde's jeans and slowly pulling down the zipper. Her fingers brushed against the purple cotton of Felicija's underwear, making the blonde gasp expectedly; after the zipper was down all the way, Liucija gripped the other's jeans and yanked them down to her ankles. "Po," she murmured running the tips of her fingernails over Felicija's underwear that was already beginning to get wet, "do you really want to do this?"

The grip she had in Liet's hair tightened, accidentally yanking the girl's face closer to where her fingers were teasingly rubbing her through her underwear. "Yes, yes," Felicija mumbled biting her lip harshly, "Liet, Liucija, I've wanted you for so -_AH!_" The brunette moved aside her underwear, pushing her finger passed the wet folds and into the tight heat. The Pol tilted her head back and moaned, in both pain and pleasure at being stretched. "_Liucija_."

Slowly, the brunette moved her finger in and out of Felicija's opening, getting her used to the intrusion until all of Felicija's moans were all of pleasure. "Can I add another one?" Felicija nodded excitedly. She pulled out her finger, only to pull down Felicija's underwear down to join her jeans; Liet put her three fingers in her mouth, savoring the taste of the Pol that was on her index finger, wetting them with saliva before placing her index finger back between Felicija's legs, slowly easing her middle finger beside the first.

Felicija moaned and gasped quietly, hips jerking into the other girl's thrusts. Her fingers were like Heaven, easing inside her gently only to be thrusted hard and surprisingly fast, rubbing places that Felicija didn't know existed and scrapping against sensitive patches of muscle, a third one being added painlessly. The blonde's fingers tugged on Liucija's hair, her moans and gasps and mewls getting louder -her abdomen fluttering and clenching in heated pleasure. "I-I -Liucija, Liet, _oh my God_, I think I'm gonna-."

"I know, baby, I feel it," the brunette purred feeling Felicija's inner walls spasm and contract around her three fingers, "It's ok. Just let go." Liucija leaned forward, taking the Pol's clit between her tongue and teeth; she sucked and nipped at it harshly, determined to send Felicija crashing into pleasure.

Her clit being toyed with sent a magnificent, overwhelming, wave of pleasure raking up her spine, sending her walls into a flurry of contractions as she came with a high pitched moan of "_LIET!_" Her cum dripped down the other's fingers and down her wrist, hips grating up and down in pleasure, until there was no cum left inside her to release.

Liucija removed her fingers from inside the blonde as she panted and gasped for breath, watching Felicija try to straightening herself out as the brunette sucked and licked the cum from her hand.

"Was...was that..._that_" -Felicija motioned to the hand that had been in the brunette's house a second ago -"really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Liucija said with a grin, helping the Pol put on her jeans and underwear as Felicija pulled on her tank top and collected her hoodie from the floor.

"W-Wait..." she said smoothing the hair stuck to her face by sweat away, watching Liucija put back on her top and bra, "w-what about you-?"

"Don't worry about me," the brunette said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around Felicija's waist and kissing her gently, "Let's go get something to eat and go to your house. We can go to Daisy's party together."

The blonde smiled shyly, returning Liet's embrace. "D-Dobrze, that sounds good."

They shared a chaste, drawn out kiss before they left the bathroom and held hands as they exited the school building, going to Felicija's pink Mustang Convertible.

* * *

**That ending sucked. It sucked a lot.**

**ANYWAY I hope the smut was ok...I've never done Yuri before so I don't really know if it was good or not.**

**Ok, but, anyway, please review and tell me how I did**

* * *

_**Characters mentioned/appeared:**_

**Daisy: Italy**

**Ludwig: M!Germany**

**Felicija: Poland**

**Liucija/Liet: Lithuania**

**Monika: Germany**

**Chiara: Romano**

**Anya: Russia**

**Nikolai: Belarus**

**Chun-Yan/Nene: China**

* * *

**Ok I think that's it. If I missed anyone and you want to know who someone is, PM me or ask in the review/comment part and I'll clear it up.**

**ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed that**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**Love,**

**~kitty**


End file.
